Panel mounted electrical connectors usually include a non-conductive or dielectric housing having a plurality of electrically conductive terminals mounted therein. the housing also includes means for mounting the connector to a panel. The panel mounted connector is mateable with other electrical apparatus, such as another connector, which, in turn, may be mounted to a second panel, a circuit board, a cable or discrete wires.
Quite often, the mating of a panel mounted electrical connector to another connector or circuit component is carried out under "blind mating" conditions such that precise alignment of the panel mounted connector with the other connector or circuit component cannot be assured. Blind mating of panel mounted connectors may occur in a wide variety of applications including components of copying machines, computer equipment, telecommunications equipment and like applications. Attempts to forcibly blind mate improperly aligned electrical connectors can damage the housings of the connectors, the fragile terminals of the housings or the panels to which the connectors are mounted. Improper alignment also may prevent complete mating, thereby negatively affecting the quality of the electrical connection.
Various prior art panel mounted electrical connectors have been provided with means for permitting a controlled amount of float between the connector housing and the associated panel to solve the above problems in blind mating of panel mounted connectors. Many such connectors have been fairly complex multi-component structures which may even be manufactured separately from the electrical connector and require complex assembly and installations.
The present invention is directed to providing such a panel mounted electrical connector which not only is provided with a floating action but which is locked in its floating, mounted position, all by extremely simple means.